


【宜七】潘朵拉的盒子

by Gummybear423059



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, wrist-cutting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200305--
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan





	【宜七】潘朵拉的盒子

**Author's Note:**

> 200305  
> \--

又被段宜恩發現了。

眼色快得讓人懷疑體內是不是埋了個自動偵測器，沒有什麼能瞞過他的眼。

崔榮宰自認他一直藏得很好，連家人都未曾發現他的異狀，但唯獨段宜恩，也只有在他面前崔榮宰才會緊張的異常明顯。

崔榮宰總是笑得比任何人還要開心，彷彿世間的煩惱都與他無緣，認識他的人都很喜歡他，周遭的人都說他是鎮上的吉祥物，只要每天和他聊上兩句，壞心情和厄運都會立即消散，比任何偏方都來得有效。

清亮不失溫柔的嗓音、落落大方的個性，使他備受男女老少的喜愛，他知道只有表現出開朗的那面才會得到所有人的善意回應，所以從來不曾展現過自己充滿憂愁陰鬱的樣子。

  
  


但是為什麼。

  
  


「喂。」段宜恩抓住他的手腕，黑色袖子露出纏著繃帶的一小截皮膚，上面還滲了一點血。

「……怎麼了嗎，前輩。」崔榮宰下意識的迴避他的眼神，聲音有些顫抖。

「你又割手了？」

「……沒、沒有。」

「沒關係，我不會跟其他人說，你不用緊張。」

為什麼總是會被他發現？

  
  


一旦讓人知道自己其實不是大家所想像的那般美好，也許至今收到的所有溫柔將會瞬間離他遠去，人都是那樣的，一夕之間幻滅後便隨之拋棄，當發現以為完美的作品上藏著瑕疵，決定丟掉進而尋找下一個完美，也只需要幾秒鐘的時間。

**「媽媽，小崔好可怕。他手上好多傷口。」**

**「唉呀怎麼會這樣……寶貝乖，跟別的孩子玩吧，離小崔遠一點才不會被帶壞哦。」**

**「嗯！」**

回憶裡年幼的嗓音在腦海裡迴盪，從那天開始，崔榮宰就決定要藏得好好的，絕不再讓任何人發現。

段宜恩的出現不是個意外，他們從高中就是同一個科系的前後輩了，但當時他們只是偶爾經過對方教室才會意思一下打個招呼的關係。

久違再見到彼此，段宜恩還是跟記憶裡的樣子差不多，整個人瘦得跟筷子在走路一樣。

崔榮宰打趣的說前輩這麼瘦絕不能在風大的時候出門啊，會被吹飛到別人家裡的，到時別人家就多了雙筷子呢，哈哈。

段宜恩很給面子的笑了，伸手拍了拍崔榮宰的肩膀說你也還是老樣子。

  
  


回到家後把包包丟在床上，步伐緩慢的走向廚房流理臺，拿起放在旁邊的水果刀，輕輕抵上乾淨的皮膚，用稍微能感覺到痛的程度劃了一痕。

一聲嘶從他嘴裡跑了出來，感覺解完了每日任務，放下刀打開水龍頭洗把臉，包紮好傷口，隱隱作痛的感覺讓他感到安心，第一次做的時候拿著刀的手還會因為害怕而拿不好，久而久之便成為了戒不掉的習慣。

他經常這樣，透過深淺不一的傷痕傳來的痛感來確認自己仍真實的活著。

偶爾經過流浪貓偶爾聚集的小巷，伸手釋出好意卻被劃破了手指，說著好痛邊識相的收回手，臉上還是那副笑容。

好痛，好痛。

今天也好好的活過了。

手臂上的傷痕多了太多要藏也有點麻煩，他不是怕冷的人，卻說自己畏寒天天穿著長袖，一直以來都藏得好好的，直到那人出現為止。

  
  


「榮宰，公司說要檢查每個人家裡的衛生環境，要做家訪。」

「啊，那個……可是我……」

「你家就我去吧。」

「……好。」

公司的心血來潮讓崔榮宰覺得自己差點就完蛋了，段宜恩瞬間就成為了救命恩人，與其被社會的眼光抹殺，只給段宜恩一個人看看自己一直以來倚靠的，屬於他的世界，簡直是小事一樁。

房間的窗簾從裝上去的那刻起就沒有拉開過，即使打開了面對的只是陌生大樓的白色牆壁。冰箱裡裝著昨天沒吃完的便當，距離喝完還有些時日的水果酒，枕頭旁丟著幾包未開封的零食，寫完卻沒寄出的求職履歷散落在電腦桌附近的地板，試圖描繪人生藍圖的白紙被揉成一團又一團，這裡那裡都像在咆嘯著崔榮宰已經努力過了。

一直以來他把陽光都給了別人，自己卻和陰影互相擁抱，打開窗簾透進房裡的陽光使他畏懼、不安，彷彿那道光源威脅著自己的生命。

段宜恩知道崔榮宰封閉了自己心房，所有美好的事物全都被鎖進潘朵拉的盒子裡，唯有疼痛和悲傷真實的存在於此，沒有鑰匙，即使是他也打不開。

所以他也不打算打開了。

「你已經做得很好了。」段宜恩抱住藏不住緊張而全身顫抖的崔榮宰，低沉的嗓音彷彿在說想撫平對方所有傷痛般，溫柔裡帶著暖意。

崔榮宰一點想哭的想法都沒有，不是被感動了，只是段宜恩的體溫害他熱得汗從眼睛裡流出來了而已。

「如果你不介意，我想陪你一直待在這裡。」

「……隨便你。如果你不介意我一直是這個樣子，今後也打算就這樣活著。」

「我好像忘了告訴你，我本來就蠻喜歡待在暗暗的地方。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


如果世上最黑暗的地方就在你心裡，那我就陪你一直待在這裡。


End file.
